is there a kai 23?
by Ashura wolf of Legend
Summary: A OneShot based on the Idea of Ben Prime and Kai loving each other and Ben Prime asking Ben 23 about the people he cares about including Kai. BenXKai OneShot!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short Idea that I came up with. Set in the Ben 10: Omniverse episode called: Store 23**

* * *

I was asking questions to my counter part "Ben 23" or "Ben Tennyson of Dimension 23" while his Asmuth was working on getting the transportation device working again. I was asking him various questions about his family in this dimension.

Grandpa Max had died shortly before he got the watch from a heart attack. That was what made me realize how my counter part became such a money-loving, egotistical jerk, without Max keeping him on the straight road like he did for me, well he had no one to teach him the life lessons he needed.

Gwen was currently at a private school in Britain called Pogwarts? PigWarts? Something along those lines that Ben was funding for Gwen, Which was an upside that he did still care about his family even if he was a rich, egotistical version of me.

Honestly I should be asking about Kevin, but there was only one person that I could think of that I NEEDED to know about, "What about Kai green" he looked at me confused and said "Who?" I felt my heart shatter, into a million pieces.

Wait if you don't have kai then do you have "Blitzwolfer or as I called him at your age Benwolf" he shook his head and said "Nope, I have no wolf transformations at all" I looked down at my Omnitrix and went into the photo album setting, Nearly all of the photos were of me and Kai or Me and Rook.

He said "I have someone called Kya Red, who is the same age as me? but she doesn't look like that girl in the pictures at all." I just shook my head and replied "How the hell have you not got your self killed yet then!"

He shrugged his shoulders and said "So why is she so important to you?" I didn't have to think of answer, it just rang of my tongue "I love her, started off with a crush when I was 10, didn't see her again until I was 14. She became so Important to me, I couldn't imagine a universe where she didn't exist although your dimension is living prove of that"

I allowed him a minute to take it all in "She now stops me from getting myself killed, she makes sure that I have something to come home to, she keeps me on the straight and narrow. She is everything too me"

He looked at me, dead in the eye and said "You must be very lucky to have her dude" He pressed his finger to his ear as if he was going to answer his Bluetooth headphone but instead he turned it off and said "Thanks Ben for everything, maybe I can change my ways"

I gave him a soft smile and we started talking about what we could rename his aliens, he also gave me a great idea on how to raise money for the plumbers. The idea was make a kids cartoon based around my early days with some of my most kid friendly aliens in their with some goofy monsters and some more serious monsters. Then make merchandise for said show and then but it into the plumbers funds. maybe having a version of me who is rich and advertising is useful in someways.

I ended up showing him the way to take off the Omnitix prototype so he could just remove it for once, I told him to mention the final version to Asmuth soon, so he didn't have this big bulky watch on his wrist.

* * *

 **A/N I wrote this on the idea of Kai and Ben meeting again before alien force and falling in love, Then when Ben goes to dimension 23, he grills his counter part on the versions of people he cares about in this dimension.**


	2. R,I,P Stan Lee

This is going to be going up across all my stories because recent events have shaken me... for those that haven't heard of the 12/11/18 Stan 'the Man' Lee passed away at the age of 95

for those who don't know who Stan Lee is, he was the Godfather of the comic Industry and one of the people to start of the modern comic era, he created/co-created several Superheroes from Marvel comics including but not limited to: Spider-man, Iron-man, Fantatsic four, X-men, Ant-Man and the Avengers.

I don't know what to say about his passing, sadness? Anger? I will say this he lived a good life.

I will say this, this man created some of my favorite character which is what allows me to write these fanfictions, Spider-man is one of my favorite characters and if hadn't been for Stan, well we would have never got him.

Stan Lee will never been forgotten and shall forever be in our hearts. EXCELSIOR!EXCELSIOR! R.I.P Stan Lee...EXCELSIOR!


End file.
